Breniel
"United In Strife, Together In Peace." ''-Breniel's Flag'' The''' Kingdom of Breniel''' is a nation located in the Astorien continent, near Avaloria and Heartland. It's an enormous country with a population of 10809809. Breniel is a parliamentary monarchy, with the king subjected to a council of elders. Geography Breniel is located in the Continent of Astorien, with Avaloria to the North, the Gorn Desert to the East, Tanatos to the South, Heartland to the Northwest. The country is bathed by the Bottomless Ocean by the West and the Soulsea by the Southeast. Crizolk Basin The region around Crizolk Pond. It's a very fertile region and is mostly inhabited by the Halfling, especially the Town of Merrypond. Port Talor, Breniel's largest portuary city, is at the coast of Crizolk's Basin. Royal Valley The cities around the Snake's Tongue Mountains, including Valarda, the capital. Here is located Blackwood Castle, home to the king of Breniel, the royal family and the Council of Seven. Due to the proximity to Valarda, the region is especially rich. Trostani Forest A vast forest region, with exotic flora and fauna. The Elves and the Fey inhabit here, both in the cities of Palas Trostani and Tauralet, but is also home to many wild animals and monsters. The Elder Woods, Southwest of Trostani, also belong to the region. Yun Island A separated realm from Breniel, has a strongly Yunai-influenced culture. Situated at the Yun Lagoon, in the island lies the city of New Yunai, where the largest monastery of the Lin-Jiang religion outside Lanthai is located: the Temple of the White Tiger. The Restless Mountains Biggest mountains in the realm, it's overflowing with rare minerals. This of course have attracted Dwarves, who built the city of Doraen to extract the Mythril. Dragons used to inhabit the mountains, especially the Faraway Mountain near the Frozen Forest and Frostpine. Chel Basin A large swampy region around the Chel River. Chelstad, a portuary town, is the greatest point of trade with the neighboring kingdom of Avaloria. In Riverkeep lies the Karun Bridge, the only passageway through the Chel River. Sator Plains The savannah to the East, is home to Therians and Gnolls. It has a subtropical climate due to the proximity with the Gorn Desert. Sator Arepo, only town in miles, is a large trading post for those who come from the desert or the Chel Basin. Alduin Hills The region between the influx of the Talor River and the Frozen Forest,this region has mostly small villages. Alduinia, however, is a large city famous for its Arcane Academy, where famous Wizards like Zifaris and probably even Deminor graduated. Arlan Pastures A small rural region near the capitol. Albeit peaceful, were the site of one of the greatest battles in the Brenielian history: the Battle of Arlan, between the Tanatos Empire and a coalition between Avaloria and Breniel. Cities * VALARDA The kingdom's capital, near the Snake's Tongue Mountains. * MERRYPOND The town of the Halflings, at Crizolk Pond's border. * SATOR AREPO The Wither City, between the Sator Plains and the Arepo Desert. * ALDUINIA A large city, very famous for its Arcane Academy. * TAURALET The home of the Faerie, ruled by a Dryad. * PORT TALOR The greatest portuary city in Breniel, it's infested with pirates. * NEW YUNAI Colonized by the Yunai people, and home to the Great Monastery of Yun. * DORAEN The underground city of the Dwarves, has a giant Mithril mine. * EXCELSOR Very religious, it's home to the Temple of All Gods. * PALAS TROSTANI The biggest Elven city, it lies in the Trostani Forest region. * ELDARIA Home to the Wood Elves, it's built in harmony with nature * RIVERKEEP A small town, has the only bridge through the Chel River in miles. * CHELSTAD The second greatest portuary city, set in a cypress shore. * FROSTPINE A minetown inhabited mostly by Dwarves and Humans. It's very cold. History Age of Dawn The first inhabitants of Breniel were the Fey, followed by the Halfling of the Crizolk's Pond. Years after, a group of Elven refugees from the Lithsari-Istari Wars would arrive at the Trostani Forest and build the Elven City of Palas Trostani and a company of Frördian Dwarves, would establish the Underground City of Doraen. Dragons from the North appeared later and took over the rest of the region, taking the Halfling people as both their slaves and cattle. Age of Light and Dark Humans would only appear years later, building small villages across the Alduin Hills after a group of navigators found the land. Soon there was conflict between the Humans and the Dragons, which would be settled after Brendan Valaran I ordered the legendary Griffin Sword to be made, using it to slay Dragon King Garthax the Wrathful and pushing the Dragons away. The city of Valarda was built later, and there Brendan was crowned king of the newly founded Kingdom of Breniel. Age of War After Brendan dies, his son, Ulric Valaran I takes over, and the kingdom faces an invasion by Avalorian troops commanded by King Argon Avallum. It's the start of the Avaloria-Breniel War, that lasts for a hundred years. The war would continue until a new threat arrived: The Tanatos Empire, that planned to take over Breniel, with Avaloria as the next target. Knowing that they'd have no chance separated but could survive by uniting their troops, King Theodoric Valaran I of Breniel and King Palladus Avallum II of Avaloria sign a peace treaty, ending the century long conflict and pushing the Tanateans back to the South. Book I: The Forgotten Knight When Sir Illyaas Ilwar, a lost knight from the parallel plane of Terrari, ended up in the strange realm of Breniel, he didn't expect to defeat one of the kingdom's greatest foes. As Deminor, an extremely powerful warlock, threatened Breniel and the entire surface world, Illyaas and his friends, Dureth the Half-Drow Thief and Glarin Shieldbearer, the Envoy of Frörd, traveled across the kingdom in search of the legendary Griffin Sword to defeat the witch once and for all. Book II: Rise Of The Dragons 45 years after the events of Book I, the city of Frostpine is attacked by a white dragon. After Alron the Druid, Freya the Paladin, Miladia the Blind Archer and other heroes stopped the beast, they discovered a startling secret: the evil chromatic dragons, that ruled Breniel with an iron fist before the humans arrived, have returned to take back what used to be theirs. Led by black dragon Serelath the Insane, the draconic army faced Alron's party and the Brenielian Army during the Storm of a Thousand Swords. Book III: The Underdark Saga This is the current installment of LoB. Click here to know more. Religion The Pantheon The most prominent religion in Breniel. It follows The Twelve, a group of twelve deities led by the Thunder God Thobris. Pantheonian Clerics and Paladins are usually dedicated to following one of the Gods, albeit loving (and fearing) the others accordingly. The top leader of the religion is the Grand Sage. The Faith of Erion Just like there are Pantheonians in Avaloria, there are Erionians in Breniel. Most of the followers are Avalorian immigrants, although its popularity amongst Brenielians has grown significantly with the tales of the wandering knights Raphalor Avallum I and Hadris Von Beladon. Zantruism Very common among Elves, Fey and Therians. The followers of Zantruism believe that the planet is an entity known as Zantru Zawx, the Mother, and that everything in nature is sacred, from the tallest oak to the smallest grain of sand. Lin-Jian Thanks to Yun Island's oriental influences, particularly the city of New Yunai, Lin-Jianians aren't as uncommon in Breniel as they are in Avaloria. The region holds the Temple of the White Tiger, the greatest Lin-Jianian monastery outside of Lanthai. Races Humans The dominant race, Humans have been in Breniel since the Age of Dawn, arriving here around Year 126 of Palladus. They can currently be found almost everywhere in the kingdom, from wise scholars to fearsome barbarians. Elves Breniel's Elven population descend from refugees from the Lithsari-Istari War who settled in Trostani Forest and region. Other variations (High Elves, Wood Elves and even Drow) are quite common. They're famous around the nation for their fine arts. Dwarves Dwarves descend from the Frördian Dwarves that came to the Restless Mountains during the Age of Dawn. Just like their brothers in Frörd, they have perfected the art of blacksmithing and are experts on minerals and jewelry. They're also great warriors. Halflings Halflings appeared in Breniel shortly after Humans did. They inhabit almost all of the cities but have a home for their own at the Crizolk Basin especially at Merrypond. They live peaceful lives in the countryside as farmers. Gnomes Gnomes aren't as widespread here as they are in Heartland, but they're not hard to find. They usually live in forest areas, and share the Trostani Forest with the Elves and Fey. Gnomes are versed in the mystical arts, and their wizards, alchemists, sorcerers and scholars are well regarded. Orcs Like in most of Astorien, Orcs are unfortunately seen with contempt, although there are some open-minded people that may treat them like equals. They don't have a place of their own, although the Sator Plains have many nomadic tribes of Barbarian Orcs. Kappas, Oni and Nekolings The races of Yunai are mostly present in the Yun Island region, but can be found anywhere in Breniel. See Also * Astorien * Avaloria * Legends of Breniel Category:Realms Category:Breniel